The Sinner
by MysticSpade
Summary: 15 year old Mikan Sakura lives by herself ever since the AAO attacked Alice Academy. Useless to what she thinks, she lives out on streets and wanders around. Her grandfather is dead and she has nowhere to go. That is until she finds a mysterious book.....
1. Chapter 1

**The Sinner**

Walking around the city streets did Mikan Sakura do. This was what she did ever since the AAO attacked and destroyed Alice Academy. In the fight her friends were injured severely with the use of their alices while Mikan just ran away useless to what she thought of herself. She thought of how useless her alice was and wound up near the new and rebuilt Alice Academy. In the alley the brunette crawled up in a corner and stared. Her eyes welled up as she whimpered. She felt so alone.

' I have nothing now. I feel so useless. I want to be back with Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai. I miss jii-chan. But he's dead……' Mikan thought as she remembered what day it was. It was January 1,……

" Make a wish Mikan…." The brunette whispered as she sniffled. She was now 15 in the dead of midnight. How she wanted to be with her friends. She scanned the alley as she huddled tight. Standing up, she walked over to a mysterious orange book that was thrown carelessly in a corner.

" What is this?" The 15 year old girl wondered. As she leafed through the book, she discovered there was a beautiful gold and orange pen decorated in sakura designs with the initials M.S. emblazoned on the side. She scanned the cover of the book and discovered the cover was decorated in gold and stamped with the initials M.S. again. The bottom of the cover was a cute picture of an orange and cherry blossom.

' This is creepy,… how can I find something like this in an alley that happens to have the same initials as mine and pictures to represent what Mikan Sakura could mean.' Mikan thought nervously. On the only page that had words, the words were " The Sorrowful Life of M.S. to be continued." Mikan gasped as she widened her amber brown eyes. How life was so cruel to her. So she picked up the pen and wrote only three words:

" I hate myself." As she fainted on a sidewalk.


	2. Surprises

**Surprises**

" Ugh… where am I?" The brunette questioned awakening.

" She's awake!! Do you think she has an alice?" A blond haired man asked a raven-haired girl.

" I don't know…. She has a lot of cuts and bruises… she looks pretty hungry too." The girl with cold purple eyes answered stoically.

" Hey!! Don't talk like that like I'm not even here!!" The hazel-eyed brunette shouted. As she puffed her cheeks out, she looked away.

" Lets get straight to the point, who the heck are you?" The stoic inventor questioned the girl suspiciously.

" For your information, I'm Mikan Sakura, age 15!!" The brunette informed.

" Mikan??!! Is that really you??!!" The raven-haired lass asked, pupils wide from the act of surprises.

" Hota-Hotaru-chan??!! Is that really you??!!" Mikan asked incredibly.

" Yes dummy, it's me. You changed……. A lot." Hotaru said.

" Mikan-chan! It's really you!!! Oh look!! Its really you!! Come here!! Give papa a hug!!" Narumi shouted cheerily while motioning her to hug him.

" Ew, get away from me you gay weirdo. You're not my real father, so you have no right of even touching me!! And… who changed my clothes?" Mikan disdainfully said.

" I did… don't worry… I used my robot to change you. I don't want an idiot's germs to get on me." The ice queen boredly answered.

" What happened to my book and pen?" Mikan asked.

" Oh, that orange book and pen? We set it on the table right there." Narumi broken-heartedly pouted because she didn't even hug him.

" Do you still have an alice Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

" Yeah!! Nullification and S.E.C.!!!" Mikan cheered.

" Well, from now on, you're going to be a student here at the new Alice Academy!!" Narumi shouted joyfully.

" Oh joy, now I have to put up with a gay homo… I'd rather live out on the streets than listening to that creep every day." Mikan coldly stared.

' She's not the same Mikan anymore… she matured and she actually says that the gay teacher is a gay homo. Who knows… she might have actually learned something after living out on the streets.' Hotaru thought.

" Lets show you to your new classroom!! Don't worry, everyone's still the same…. Just taller… and more developed…. And more matur-mmggghhh!!!" Narumi began as he was gagged.

" I get it, don't go on saying how everyone went through 'puberty.'" Mikan wrinkled her nose at the 'word' she just had to say.

'Score one for the idiot, zero for gay teacher.' Hotaru thought again.

"By the way, what's my star rank going to be?" Mikan asked.

"Oh!! A special star my dear Mikan!!" Narumi replied.

As the group walked in the hallway, Mikan wondered how everybody was. As she stared at Hotaru, she wondered how much her friend changed, especially her mental ideas.

" Okay Mikan-chan!! Wait here and I'll introduce you to your classmates!!" Narumi winked.

" Will you stop acting so gay? What are you trying to do? Get me to go out with you? Wow, you sure are desperate than. I mean, I can see where this is going. I mean, no girl or women in their right minds would go out with a homo, especially a gay one." Mikan coldly replied.

' Oh dear,… this isn't the same Mikan-chan….' Narumi cautiously thought.

Narumi sweatdropped and hurriedly went into the classroom with the purple-eyed student following him.

' Wow… the idiot has changed… especially with the attitude.' Hotaru thought.

" Okay class!! Today we have a new student!! Please welcome Sakura-san!!" Narumi smiled.

Opening the door cautiously, the brunette peered into the class. Walking slowly with her head bowed down, her bangs were covering her face.

"Lets see you're pretty face Sakura-san!!" Narumi urged her.

Slowly, she tilted her head up until they so everybody could see her face clearly.

Of course, everyone gasped in shock. They hadn't seen her for so long. Wolf-whistles were heard from boys. A lot of boys had hearts in their eyes.

Of course, a fan club for Mikan was born. Why wouldn't she? She had matured and her hazel eyes were bright and glittering. Her skin was a healthy color and a little tan. She had curves in the right place. Her brunette hair was shiny, silky , and soft with tinges and streaks of a dark-colored blond. Her lips were a light pink and rosy color. She was just right. And some girls envied her beauty but most admired her true beauty.

'So… the noise comes. Better bring out the baka gun.' Hotaru evilly thought.

" Oi!! Quiet down now!! Don't make me hit you idiots with my v.4.6 baka gun!!" The blackmailer threatened holding it out to face the class.

Silence……….

" Ohayo minna, atashi no namae wa Sakura Mikan desu. I am a multi-alice user. I have the Nullification alice and S.E.C. alice that stands for Steal Copy Erase alice. My star rank is special star. Arigatou for listening.

" Questions for Sakura-san?" Narumi asked the class.

" Mikan-chan!! Were were you ever since the AAO attacked?" Iinchou asked worriedly while raising his hand.

" Oh… I was living out on the streets." Mikan smiled at the class.

Silence again………

Shock occurs…….

" How did you become so beautiful if you lived out on the streets?" A random girl asked.

" Um,….. I don't know, it just happened." Mikan replied.

Questions occur in the minds of some envious girls…….

'Hmm…. Maybe I should go live out on the streets so I can be more….' Sumire thought in her train of thoughts as Mikan interrupted.

" I know what you all are thinking, that maybe you should go and live out on the streets to be prettier. Not going to happen if some of you just keeping on wasting your true beauty with make-up that they test on poor animals." Mikan interrupted.

Shock occurs again… especially to the envious girls…. Again……

" Alright, any more questions?" Narumi asked the class.

" Alright, you may go and take your seat next to Natsume-kun again."

Cursing, Mikan grumbled because she'd have to waste her life sitting next to the perv.

" Hey Ruka-pyon!! How're you doing?" Mikan cheerily asked the blond-haired guy all the girls wanted.

" Oh fine, thank you Sakura-chan for asking, and you?" Ruka asked politely while blushing.

" Good, thanks, and call me Mikan, okay?" Mikan beamed a smile.

" Okay. Thanks Sakur- Mikan." Ruka cracked a smile.

Acknowledging the perv sitting next the her, she just raised her head up at his direction instead of smiling and all that meaningless stuff she used to.

Glancing at the brunette beauty, he simply nodded and retuned back to his manga.

' She's changed, a lot. Especially her attitude.' Natsume thought.

"Free day today to get know Sakura-san better!!" The blond-haired man shouted while skipping out of the classroom.

And that's how the day went…………

By the way, gomen minna!! Sorry this chapter was all… ugh-ish. Its just that Mikan was gone for so long, I just couldn't resist to put what happened when she met the class again!! Hope this chapter wasn't too boring!! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is full of Surprises, Especially at Central Town**

" Hey Mikan!! Are you okay? You look kind of hungry. Want to try one of my new recipes? Nonoko added a secret ingredient from one of her experiments!!" Anna worriedly asked.

" Um...... no thanks...... I'll pass." Mikan said looking kind of queasy.

' Does she actually think I'll live after trying one of her recipes???!!! Especially with Nonoko's experiment included???!! What am I?? Her guinea pig tester???!!!' Mikan thought.

" Oh..... I was hoping you'd try it, everybody else in our class refused." Anna pouted sadly.

' Gee,..... I wonder why that would happen. I don't blame every one, I mean trying one of Anna's recipes and Nonoko's experiments practially leads you to the testing ward in a hospital with food sickness!! The last time I tried one of her recipes was during the Festival.... oh yeah. Cross that, the perv ruined it... ugh. Evil maggot looking things were included......' Mikan thought once again while shivering.

" Oi idiot, want to go to central town? I'm craving some rabbits right now and I need to blackmail some one. Why don't you go and get some fluff puffs? Then I could go sell disgusting pictures of you stuffing your face full with that sickenly sweet garbage to you're fan make my world go round with money baka." The cold and emotionless black mailer quoted.

" Okay!! Sure!!" Mikan cheered.

" Since you just came back from living out on the streets, I'll lend you some rabbits that you must pay back to me with a 40% interest." Hotaru added quickly with a scheme in her mind.

" Aww!! Thats so sweet of you Hotaru-chan!!" Mikan beamed.

' Really... who does she think she is? She must think I'm her moneymaker!! She must still think I'm dense to not even catch on to the part of me paying her back.... and with interest!!!' Mikan thought.

" I know I'm awesome my little moneymaker......." The ice queen replied.

" Hahaha!! You're so funny Mikan!!" Koko exclaimed after reading her thoughts.

Throwing a glare at the mind-reader, she quickly smiled at her suspicious friend to let her not catch on to her thoughts.

' If you really think of what everything I think is funny, this will make you go potty in you're pants. Put a sock in it Yome. Or else I'll be forced to strangle you with my bare hands.' Mikan threatened in her mind.

Acknowledging what she said, the blondish brown haired boy smiled nervously before looking away.

Smiling cheerily as if nothing happened, Mikan and Hotaru left to central town with out a word.

At Central Town.....

" So baka, don't you want some 'tasty, delicous, horribly sweet, and fatty goodness' fluff puffs?" Hotaru cringed at the words she just used to describe the piece of trash she thought of it.

" Um.... no thanks Hotaru-chan, I don't think I should waste my money just yet." Mikan smiled.

' Dang it!! She caught on to me saying she has to pay me back,.... and with interest..... she's getting smarter. Must make a fool out of her in order to make more moo(money).' The purple-eyed girl thought to herself.

" Anyways, I think we should-mmggppphhh!!!" Mikan started before interrupted.

Well lookie here, the fire-caster Natsume Hyuuga seen smooching Multi-alice user Mikan Sakura. Well... techinically the brunette accidentally ran into the red-eyed boy who was lame enough to even read manga and walk at the same time in her thoughts.

ShOcK oCcUrS......................

And of course... the evil black mailer was snapping away at the shocked couple. Fan girls and fan boys were screaming and yelling they're heads off for they're dream boy/girl just kissed.

Natsume, looking as bored as ever enjoyed it in his thoughts, and the brunette had eyes wide and shocked. You could mistaken her eyes as a balloon,... nah. Just kidding, it was pretty big though.

A sudden outburst was heard unexpectedly from the hazel-eyed lass.

" OI!!! SHUT UP!!! Will you stop fighting?!?!! It's not like we'll ever be with any of you guys!! Get a life people!! Stop stalking us where ever we go!! It's really pathetic. Now scram!!! Thank you." Mikan rudely spoke before adding a cute face while saying thank you.

Shock occurs once again.....

Shocked too, the cold inventor's mouth was gaping at what she heard. Luckily she brought her camcorder with her too and began filming before the outburst. This was sure to be a best sellers.

' I should really get the Best filming award!! Who can ever catch something like this on a camcorder.... and even in public in an academy??!?!! This is going to make me rich!!!' Hotaru evilly thought with money signs in her eyes.

Now... if only she could get everyone to shut up and leave.

Threatening to trigger her baka gun at the terrified fan clubs, she wickedly smiled before slowly pushing on the release trigger. It was like her sending a mental message to them saying 'SCRAM.' And so they did.

Now, life was getting interesting alright......

Hi!! Hope you liked this chapter!! I don't know if you guys liked it but I updated!! Please review!! ;P


End file.
